Naughtyfins
Naughtyfins is one of the seven Dark Heroes. She has a fish-like/mermaid mask/hood and her weapons of choice are pikes. Her main weapon is the Ice Pike. As the game's story progresses, the player gets clues that lead to her real identity. Personality She is affiliated with the Archfiend of Purity and represents the Deadly Sin of Lust. Naughtyfins is incredibly promiscuous throughout the game; she is often seen poledancing on her pike and often makes flirtatious comments; at one point she even implies she wants to do "adult relations" with the other Dark Heroes. She shows affection for your Uberhero, too. Equipment Naughtyfins can use Spears, Pikes and Halberds from unlocking. Naughtyfins can equip 5 Set Skills. Hero Mode: Please Freeze :These frigid spears stir up arctic winds when they hit the ground, freezing foes and dousing fire. Activate: PON PON CHAKA CHAKA ~ PON PON PATA PON Combo: PON PON PATA PON While in Dark Hero Mode, Naughtyfins jumps high into the air and throws her weapon at a sharp angle, exploding upon impact, freezing enemies most of the time, even if the equipment doesn't have any freezing power. Additionally, she is the best support unit in Dark Hero Mode, as she has the ability to let other Dark Heroes summon rain to boost their health. When she enters Dark Hero Mode, she says "Please Freeze!♥". Class Skills *'Twin Spear:' Throws two spears at once with a charged attack or during Fever. *'Quadruple Spear:' Superior skill to Twin Spears. Throw four spears. *'Six Spear:' Superior skill to Four Spears. Throw six spears. Set Skills *'Flash Shower:' Fever triggers rain. Additionally, while it is raining, HP recovers gradually and battle stats are boosted. Acquired at level 32. (Similar to Piekron's Rain Dance and somewhat like Wooyari's Fish in Pond skills) *'Spear Attack 1:' 40% bonus to attack power when equipped with a spear or pike. 20% for other weapons. Acquired at level 34. *'Freezem Solid:' Doubles Freeze rate. Acquired at level 36. *'Spear Attack 2:' 50% bonus to attack power when equipped with a spear or pike. 25% for other weapons. Acquired at level 38. *'Peerless Mermaid:' Upon death, recovers HP of all allies to the amount of 50% of own max HP. Also cures status effects. Acquired at level 40. Trivia *After defeating the Archfiend of Adamance and passing the Evilmass of Adamance, the Uberhero sees her on his way back to the Hideout. Speaking with her reveals that she has regained her memories and that she is ashamed of her current form. You can choose to embrace her as she's about to leave, which will cause her mask to drop off, revealing her true identity. From then, she will join you in your Hideout next to the Herogate, seeing you off when you leave and greeting you when you return. **Then Miss Covet-Hiss shows up, and you kick him in the face. Seriously. *Being a girl, when Naughtyfins is defeated and is reborn, she shouts with a lighter and higher pitched voice than the other Dark Heroes. *In Story Mode missions Naughtyfins is immune to freezing. *Though Naughtyfins is one of the Dark Heroes whose true name is not revealed throughout the gameplay/level description, her card reveals that her name is Slinky. *She is the only female Dark Hero (Miss Covet-Hiss, despite his name, is not a female). *Naughtyfins is the Dark Hero counterpart of Wooyari, since they both wield spears, lances and pikes. They also have supporting Set Skills that use Rain. However, Naughtyfins is a middle-ranged unit, while Wooyari is close-ranged. *Like Yarida, using the jump command while in hero mode may make the dark hero jump higher. *Naughtyfins and Cannogabang are the only units in Patapon 3 that are based on a mythical creatures (mermaid and dragon respectively). *The set skill Peerless Mermaid is similiar to Bowmunk's set skill Fertilizer, but Peerless Mermaid cures status effects while Fertilizer does not. *Naughtyfins' Hero Mode is not continuous in the campaign, as Naughtyfins does not throw any more projectiles at you when she says "Please Freeze!❤". *Naughtyfins, Patapon Princess, Priestess Meden and Miss Covet-hiss are the only characters in Patapon 3 to use the "❤" symbol in their dialogue during the campaign. *Naughtyfins is the only Dark Hero to not have a "first name" in the English-language localizations ex. Rottenlee Ravenous, Madfang Ragewolf, etc. *Her Hero Mode's animation is similar to how Yarida does a frontflip before throwing his spears. *If Naughtyfins' attacking speed is fast enough, she can jump multiple times at once. * On the campaign mission, "Total Ultrasonic Air Defense!" Naughtyfins can be seen equipped with Poseipon's Trident, even though it is unobtainable on the North American version. es:Sirenascivia pl:Nęciłuska Category:Story Character Category:Patapon 3 Category:Half-Boss Category:Dark Heroes Category:Seven Archfiends Category:Patapon 3 Enemies Category:Units Category:Patapon 3 Units Category:Yarida-Based